forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadowdale
| aliases = | capital = |demonym = Dalefolk | size = | region = The Dalelands, north Faerûn | ruler = Azalar Falconhand in 1375 DR | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | rulertype = Lord | government = Elected Lordships | population = 14,020 in 1372 DR | languages = | races = | religion = Chauntea, Lathander, Mielikki, Silvanus, Tymora | reckoning = | imports = Jewelry, manufactured items, ore | exports = Ale, looted magic items, produce | alignment = | established = 906 DR | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | inhabitants = | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | source = FRCS-3rd | page = 139 }} Shadowdale was a farming community in the Dalelands, in north Faerûn. It was the home of the archmage Elminster Aumar and was the home of two of the Seven Sisters, Storm Silverhand and Syluné. Through its history, Shadowdale battled both Zhentarim and drow invasions. Due to the number of ruins in Shadowdale, it was a popular place for adventuring companies to settle. History Originally Shadowdale (then known as the "Land Under Shadow") was controlled by the drow, who constructed the original Twisted Tower to protect their underground routes in the area. The drow maintained a population of humans and other races on the surface, used as slaves. The first human ruler of Shadowdale was the water wizard Ashaba, who took power in 906 DR and the Twisted Tower bore his name thereafter, along with the River Ashaba. Aumry Obarskyr became Lord of Shadowdale in 1300 DR. Aumry ruled peacefully over the dale with his wife Syluné Silverhand. The peace in the dale encouraged attacks and sabotage from the Zhentarim, and led to Aumry's assassination in 1339 DR. The assassins responsible for Aumry's death were captured and killed by Jyordhan. Aumry was interned in Aumry's Tomb under Watcher's Knoll. After Jyordhan's death in 1345 DR, Syluné was unofficially the ruler of Shadowdale, and she was aided in its defence by the adventuring company Mane's Band, although she was not the lord. This led to the period being dubbed "the Time of No Lords", with Syluné opting not to occupy the Twisted Tower and assume official leadership. The period lasted until 1348 DR. When Florin Falconhand was invited to take up the lordship by Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun in 1348 DR, he declined the honor and deferred it to his fellow Knight of Myth Drannor, Doust Sulwood instead. Doust ruled until 1353 DR, by which time he had grown tired of court life and preferred instead to return to adventuring. He passed on the lordship to Mourngrym Amcathra. Mourngrym led the dale against Lyran Nanther in 1357 DR and the Bane-led Zhentil Keep army in 1358 DR. In 1374 DR, Nightal 15, under the cover of darkness, an army of Zhentarim, lead by Scyllua Darkhope, invaded Shadowdale with assistance from the Church of Shar and the drow House Dhuurniv. Mourngrym ruled until 1375 DR. Inhabitants In 1369 DR the forests on Shadowdale were inhabited by a clan of goblins, a group of protective centaurs, at least one voadkyn and a green dragon named Emerash. Other creatures included ankhegs, bears, kobolds, owlbears and hairy spiders. Among other creatures, the overland included wolves, drakes and even a group of marauding half-ogres. It was also home to the group of centaurs known as the Sylvan Guardians. Geography Shadowdale spanned an area from Shadow Gap to Voonlar and its main town, which was also called Shadowdale, lay on the River Ashaba. The dale was covered with patches of light woods, and had a high number of ruins, making it popular with adventurers. The town of Shadowdale was an unwalled community in 1367 DR and was still unwalled by 1374 DR. The forest of Cormanthor lay to the east. Notable locations The seat of power in Shadowdale was the Twisted Tower of Ashaba. Castle Grimstead, dating from 834 DR, lay not far from the site of the Tower, while Castle Krag, originally a drow outpost, was situated beneath Watcher's Knoll. Shadowdale had shrines dedicated to Corellon, Mystra , Tempus and Torm. * Druid's Grove * Elf Leap * Fox Ridge * Hangman's Knoll * Harpers' Hill * Krag Pool * Shadow Ridge * Mistledale Mount * Shadowdale (town) * The Old Skull Tor * Toad Knoll * Watcher's Knoll * Freedale * Shraevyn's Tomb * Elminster's tower Politics The ruler of Shadowdale was chosen by its inhabitants. This would be someone whom they held in high regard, and was usually an outsider to the dale and someone they regarded as a hero to the dale having provided a service. This was in contrast to other Dales where hereditary rule was common. The inhabitants of Shadowdale generally kept their own lands and freedoms, swearing fealty to the lord and helping the community only when outside threats became involved. Defense Elminster was usually responsible for the defense of Shadowdale, but when he was away on trips, he left this task with Storm Silverhand. Appendix Gallery shadowdale.gif|Shadowdale Further reading * * * References Connections de:Schattental pt-br:Vale das Sombras Category:Countries Category:Locations in the Dalelands Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Imports jewelry Category:Imports ore Category:Exports ale Category:Exports magic items Category:Exports fruit